


maandag 20:02

by severegas4



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, i love the found family thrope, mentioned assault scene, the flatshare is a family!!!, trigger warning, trigger warning for assault scene, zoe and robbe care for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severegas4/pseuds/severegas4
Summary: I think that I know what WTFock is doing with Robbe and Zoë's stories, and I like it.This is how they could have tied their stories together in the maandag 20:02 clip. Enjoy!
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	maandag 20:02

Robbe hadn't been hanging out with Zoë when all that shit with Viktor went down. He heard a little about it here and there, but had never heard a clear story of what had happened. And when he moved in with Zoë, he hadn't asked her about it.

But he had been there when she had gotten the letter to testify. He had been there when Senne found out about that letter and got angry at her, when Zoë had told him that her choice was to not testify. He had been right outside the house when Viktor had come to their door, with no luck of getting in.

Now he is here, with Viktor in their house. Robbe is still standing close to the door as Viktor is talking to Senne and Zoë. And damn, Senne looks terrifying when he is angry and has a knife in his hand.

The situation diffuses pretty fast, but the heavy tension in the air doesn't leave when Viktor does. If Robbe can feel it, he doesn't even doubt that Senne and Zoë are feeling it too. Probably worse than he does. It becomes visible that they do when Zoë tries to kiss Senne and Senne just turns away, storming off towards their room and slamming the door closed.

Robbe doesn't wait long before turning to Zoë and giving her a hug. They may not always appear very close, but Robbe has come to care deeply about Zoë. About everyone living in the flatshare when he comes to think about it. He can almost confidentially say that they feel the same about him too.

After a while Robbe pulls out of the hug and looks at Zoë. "You want to chill in my room? I can make tea, grab some cookies?"

Zoë nods. " _Koffiekoeken_?"

"You know it."

As Zoë goes into his room, Robbe sighs and walks towards the kitchen. He sees that there are still some dirty dishes left in the sink, but he decides to leave it there for now. He puts on a kettle and goes to the shared cabinet, pulling out a few cookies and putting them on a plate. The water is finished cooking after a few minutes and Robbe pours it into two mugs that he knows are Zoë's favorites. He grabs a few different kinds of tea's, throws everything on a tray and heads to his room.

Zoë is sitting on his bed. She is staring at her hands and fumbling with her thumbs. When she notices Robbe coming in, she stands up and opens the door a bit further so that Robbe can easily get in. He puts the tray on the ground in front of the bed and hands Zoë a mug.

"What tea would you like?" Robbe asks and Zoë points at one with cherries on the satchel. He hands it to her and grabs a forest fruit tea satchel for himself.

They sit together in silence. And while the silence isn't uncomfortable, the need to talk about something hangs in the air between them. Lately, Robbe hasn't been in the mood to fake his happiness, act like everything is okay when it is not. He thinks that Zoë feels the same. But he does want to say something that might help her.

So he does what he never thought that he would do.

"You remember when you saw me in the bathroom, with those bruises?" Robbe starts, getting a lump in his throat. He waits for Zoë to nod before he continues. "Yeah, okay. I told you that it were some guys from college. But uh- it wasn't."

He pauses, giving himself some time to gather his story. He sees Zoë look at him with confusion in her eyes, but she keeps quiet. This is what Robbe likes about Zoë. Even when she is curious, she is patient. She never pushes him, but knows other ways to help him. Like lovingly threatening to drag him to her psychologist.

"I was on a date. With a boy. And after a while we decided to leave, to go to one of our places and-" The lump in his throat feels like it is growing bigger. "-on the way to our bikes, we were kissing. Out of nowhere this group of people showed up and started calling us names. We got to our bikes, but when we tried to cycle away, one of them grabbed my jacket and pulled me to the ground. The guy I was on a date with tried to help me but they got him too. They beat us up in an alley, and left us there afterwards."

Robbe notices that he has his eyes closed when he finishes talking. He can't bring himself to open them, scared to see Zoë's reaction. He isn't sure what he is afraid to see, but he just is.

It's quiet now. Neither of them move or say anything. It feels like forever, but it really can't be more than a minute.

"Have you gone to the police about this?" 

Robbe now opens his eyes and shakes his head. "But Viktor coming here, after what he has done to you- him thinking that it is okay to come to your house? It makes me realize that I can't let them get away with this. I think that I should go to the police."

Zoë hums. "You should."

"I also think that you should testify."

He can see the panic grow on Zoë's face as he says that and honestly - Robbe understands.

Robbe doesn't backtrack, but does give her an out. "But you don't have to, if you don't want. No matter your reasons. And I know you didn't ask for my opinion about it, but I did want to let you know what I think about it."

"I will testify," Zoë says, her voice shaking slightly. "If you go the police."

Robbe nods, a small smile forming on his face. "Will you come with me?"

"Only if you also come with me."


End file.
